


Lost Boy

by DamnItMish



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Parenthood, Step-parents, Teenage Parents, Toddlers, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnItMish/pseuds/DamnItMish
Summary: What if Phil did already have a child when Dan met him for the first time?





	Lost Boy

“My parents can't take Dylan with them to grandma for the weekend.”, Phil says much too fast for normal people to actually understand. But apparently Dan isn't normal because he understands Phil perfectly fine and feels a little bit of panic rising in his chest.

He's panicking already because he will actually see Phil for the first time, without using his laptop, and the thought of getting to know Phil's one-year-old son too just makes it worse.

Don't get him wrong, Dan likes children just fine but there's a difference between playing catch with the neighbour's kids and spending time with the child of your best friend- maybe even potential boyfriend, “It's alright if you want to cancel. I wouldn't blame you.”, Phil says sounding a little sad this time.

 

Dan might be terrified of having the kid around all day but that suggestion alone disappoints him too much to actually stay home, “No!”, he disagrees fast, not being too far away from actually shouting, “I mean- I could stay home if you want me to.”, Dan corrects himself politely and tries to keep his voice as steady as possible.

 

“I don't want that.”, Phil shakes his head quickly.

 

“I don't want that either.”, Dan agrees while letting out a relieved breath. He honestly waited too long for this to let something get in the way now, “I have to get used to the little man anyway if I want this to be a long-term thing, right? Might as well get to know him now.”, Dan jokes.

“He will love you. I'm sure.”, Phil says and smiles into the camera.

 

 

The train ride the next day is hell for Dan who seems to can't stop worrying about everything that's going to happen the next few days.

Is Phil going to dislike him in person? Is Phil going to hate him if Dylan doesn't like him? Is Dan going to make a complete fool out of himself like he always does? Is it going to be weird to flirt face to face? Why exactly is his mind so good at overthinking everything?

 

After a few complicated hours of overthinking literally everything, the train finally reaches the station Phil promised to pick him up from.

Dan feels himself filling with even more nervous energy and tells himself to calm down one last time before stepping away from the train.

His eyes start roaming over the crowd and stop immediately after seeing the familiar face.

“Of course, that bloody bastard looks perfect as ever.”, Dan mumbles bitterly under his breath even though he can't stop himself from smiling.

 

Phil seems to have noticed him as well now as he now hurries in Dan's direction, pushing the stroller as fast as he can.

 

Dan doesn't even have a chance to actually overthink all of it again before Phil hugs him tightly and mumbles, “I hope you actually are the Person I'm looking for or this will get awkward very soon.”

Dan can't help but chuckle at that. They're still hugging each other as Dan answers smoothly, “It depends. Do you like that person?”

 

“Very much.”, Dan can actually feel Phil nodding.

 

“In that case, yes. I am who you're looking for.”, Dan chuckles as Phil slowly loosens his grip before letting Dan out of his arms completely.

 

Just in time, the tiny, light ginger haired, human sitting in the stroller starts babbling and symbolising Phil to pick him up already.

 

Phil chuckles and shakes his head fondly at the sight, “Bad news, buddy. You might have to share me for a few days.”, Phil says as he takes Dylan out of his stroller.

 

Dan feels his heart beating in his chest and he was sure everyone around him, including Phil, can hear it too. The toddler in Phil's arms looks at Dan curiously before letting his eyes wander back to his Dad.

 

Phil clears his throat before saying, “Dan, let me introduce you to Dylan Xander Lester. Dylan, this is Dan.”

 

Dan couldn't help but laugh, “You actually named your son after a Buffy character? I can't believe you.”

 

Phil's face goes bright red before he starts explaining himself, “In my defence. Alexander is what's written on his birth certificate.”

 

Dan can't help but smile at that before trying his luck and interacting with the toddler for the first time today, “So, you're Dylan, huh?”, Dan asks and starts tickling the boy lightly, “I actually heard a lot about you, you know? Your Daddy won't stop talking about all the things you do.”, Dylan now stares at Dan with his huge baby eyes, “Not that I mind. If it makes your Dad happy, it makes me happy, you know? Besides, you're quite cute.”, As soon as Dan finishes his little speech, he attempts to make the boy laugh by pulling funny faces. He's filled with pride when the toddler actually starts giggling.

 

Phil obviously watched the whole thing and couldn't help but smile a his two favourite people in this world. His smile grows even bigger when he sees Dylan poking at Dan's face and notices Dan's obvious joy written all over his face.

 

“Well that was adorable.”, Phil concludes and finally gets both their attention again. Now it's Dan's turn to blush furiously while smiling shyly.

 

“Shut up.”, Dan mumbles, the embarrassment written all over his face.

 

“I'm blaming you when my son starts telling me to shut up now. I hope you know that.”, Phil jokes and gets a playful hit against his shoulder for it. Still smiling like an idiot, Phil continues talking to Dylan this time, “Ready to get back in your stroller, buddy?”

 

Dylan doesn't really answer but doesn't complain either, so Phil calls that a win.

 

 

Dan and Phil talk on their way to Phil's parents house, even though Dylan babbles most of the way, which is clearly just too cute to ignore. That's how Dan ends up communicating more with AmazingPhil's son than the actual AmazingPhil. Dan can't imagine how he would have reacted just a few months ago when someone would have told him this would happen.

 

Phil doesn't seem to mind though, so Dan tries to not think too much about it and just lets it happen.

 

Dylan starts getting fussy as soon as they enter the house and starts crying every time Dan doesn't pay attention to him even if it's just for a few seconds. Phil can see the guilty look on the younger boy's face every time it happens.

“He's just tired.”, Phil says maybe a bit too quickly, “What I'm trying to say is that his crying is not your fault.”, Dan just nods, relief clearly written on his face though, “I'm going to put him down for his nap.”, Phil keeps explaining as he picks the toddler up and settles him on his hip.

 

Dylan immediately cuddles into his father's shoulder, his tired eyes still fixated on Dan, “Want to say 'Good Night' to Dan?”, Phil asks the toddler who then hesitantly waves at the brown haired boy.

“Good Night, Dil-Cakes.”, Dan coos and waves back.

 

“I'll be right back, just make yourself at home.”, Phil says and squeezes Dan's shoulder before heading off to his brother's old room that's now mostly filled with Dylan's crib and toys.

 

Dan feels a lot more at ease already so he allows himself to sit down on the couch in front of him. He's looking around the living room, spotting creepy dolls and pictures right next to a corner filled with cute stuffed animals. Dan assumes those are owned by Dylan and the corner must be the one Dan always sees Dylan sitting in, in photos Phil often shares with him.

Phil actually shared a lot of information about Dylan with Dan but like he said, he doesn't mind. He actually loves hearing Phil talk about Dylan's first words and other achievements, like standing on his own for the first time. Even with the shitty camera quality Dan can see the older boys eyes light up every time.

 

Dan can hear Phil's footsteps and sees him entering the living room and sitting next to Dan just a few moments later, “Is Dylan asleep?”, Dan asks.

 

“Yeah, he was really tired. He didn't get much sleep last night. I was really nervous and I think he felt it somehow.”, Phil explains.

 

“You were nervous?”, Dan asks and looks at Phil, surprise written all over his face.

 

“Of course, I was nervous. I like you, Bear and I don't want to screw this up.”, Phil answers and makes Dan blush in the process, “You're cute, when you're blushing.”, Phil chuckles and pokes Dan's side lightly.

 

“Shut up.”, Dan exclaims, even more flustered now.

 

Phil smiles at the younger boy and asks, “Want to watch a movie or something? You must be exhausted from all the social interaction you had to face during your train ride.”

 

“Sounds good to me and yes, I am exhausted. Why don't I like humans, Phil? There must be something wrong with me.”, Dan jokes and follows a chuckling Phil to his stack of DVD's.

As it happens all of his DVD's were neatly stocked on a shelf in his room and before Dan can realise what's even happening, he's sitting on Phil's bed and lets his head fall on his best friend's shoulder while watching Buffy.

 

Phil can't help but smile at Dan innocently cuddling into his shoulder and wraps his arm around the younger boy. It's one of these moments where Dan looks so unbelievable young and innocent and Phil wants nothing else than protect him.

 

 

They keep on cuddling while watching Buffy and having calm conversations about everything ranging from YouTube to Muse.

 

Their quiet alone time gets interrupted though when Phil hears Dylan giggling over the baby-monitor, “That's my cue to save my kid from his crib, I guess.”, Phil chuckles before heading to Martyn's old room.

Without even thinking about it, Dan follows him swiftly.

 

“Good Morning, buddy.”, Phil says in a soft voice while making his way over to Dylan who already stands in his crib, eagerly awaiting to get saved.

“Ba-ba!”, Dylan cries out as soon as Phil picks him up. Phil smiles at his son proudly before turning around to let Dan socialise with the boy.

 

Dan isn't sure what is expected of him so he just keeps his attempt at talking to the toddler simple, “Good Morning, Dil-Bear. Did you have a nice nap?”, he asks and gets a wide toothy smile as an answer.

 

“So, I thought, we could maybe go to the park after getting some food into Dilly?”, Phil suggests in an unsure tone of voice, looking at Dan nervously.

 

“Sure, lets do it.”, Dan agrees and starts tickling the toddler, safely settled on Phil's hip, “I beg you, Dil-bear. Please don't attack me with food or we won't be able to even go to the park. It will be dark outside after my shower and hair straightening session.”

 

Phil can't help but laugh at that, “I would love to see your curly hair in high definition for once though.”, he argues and gets a poked out tongue as an answer from Dan.

 

“What do you want to eat, Dilly?”, Phil asks while Dylan is seemingly trying to beat up his high-chair or at least use it as his own set of drums and jumps excitedly.

 

“Nana!”, the little boy exclaims and points to the bananas sitting on the kitchen counter.

 

Dan can't help but laugh when Phil whispers “Little traitor.” under his breath but starts chopping some bananas none the less, crunching up his face in disgust while doing so.

 

“Just because you don't like bananas, doesn't mean no one else is supposed to.”, Dan says while still giggling.

 

“That's my son though.”, Phil fake pouts, “He's my flesh and blood, he shouldn't like bananas.”, the older boy is now putting a tiny bowl filled with chopped bananas in front of Dylan who now excitedly says “Nana” over and over again. “Alright, now you're just deliberately making me mad.”, Phil accuses the child jokingly and rolls his eyes.

 

“Please tell me his first word was 'Nana'.”, Dan exclaims, clearly teasing his best friend.

 

“His first word was 'Baba', thank you very much.”, Phil says and tries to look as hurt as possible.

 

“That doesn't count, you spoon.”, Dan says.

 

“I'm not telling you his next word though.”, Phil says and sticks his tongue out.

 

That's all the information Dan needs to make a mental note that Dylan's second word was definitely 'Nana'.

 

“Is it alright, if I leave the room for a minute to start packing a nappy bag?”, Phil asks, hesitation written in his eyes.

 

Dan thinks about it for a few seconds and decides that it can't be too hard to look after a toddler who's currently occupied with trying to get banana pieces in his mouth, “Uhm- yeah sure.”

 

As soon as Dan agrees, he can see Phil's relief washing over him. Dan isn't sure what he's so relieved about exactly though. He must have seen by now that Dan doesn't have a problem with Dylan, right? Dan is actually already quite smitten with the little tot.

 

“I will be right back, so just look after him and try not to let him get too distracted.”, Phil explains, “He sometimes forgets to eat as soon as any distraction comes along.”

 

That doesn't sound too difficult, Dan thinks and takes a seat next to Dylan who's still busy eating, “Alright. I think, I can do that.”, Dan agrees and looks at Phil nodding reassuringly before leaving the room, “We will be alright, huh Dilly-bee?”

 

Dylan looks up at Dan now and smiles at him, “Bee-Bee-Bee-Bee!”, Dylan repeats the word, apparently being familiar with the word 'Bee'. Unfortunately already forgetting to eat in the process. Dan can't help but feel dumb for distracting the toddler himself when he's supposed to do the exact opposite.

 

“How about we keep up the eating, huh? Can you do that?”, Dan tries to make up for it but it doesn't quite work. Dylan is still looking at him and ignoring his food. So he reaches for a piece of banana and gives it to the boy who still doesn't look convinced to keep up the eating though. So Dan does the only thing that comes to his mind when he thinks about his own toddler days. He starts singing a Winnie the Pooh song and guides Dylan's hand to his mouth while singing.

 

“Hum-dum-dee-dum

Hum-dum-dee-dum

I'm so rumbly

In my tumbly

 

Time to munch

An eatly luncheon

Time for

Something sweet”

 

Dylan actually starts chewing once the piece of banana gets to his mouth and reaches for another the second after. He doesn't look like he's going to eat it though, he looks expectantly at Dan instead.

 

Dan can't believe he got himself in this situation where he actually has to sing. Why did he ever think this was a good idea? But at least for the first time in his life his Winnie the Pooh voice is good for something.

So he actually does repeat the few lines he actually knows from the song and Dylan does eat. Even by himself this time.

They repeat the procedure until no banana pieces are left and Dylan giggles furiously as he picks up the empty bowl and fidgets with it.

 

Just as Dan worries about Phil not being back already, he hears someone clearing his throat. It's Phil standing in the doorway. The smile on the black-haired boy's face is soft, “I didn't know you have Winnie the Pooh songs memorised.”

Dan can feel himself blush and a rush of guilt rushes through him, “I'm sorry. I know, he wasn't supposed to get distracted while eating but he did and then I just panicked and started singing and he liked it. So I kept doing it an-”, Dan rushes out while forgetting to breathe.

 

“Hey, Hey, Hey.”, Phil cut him off, now standing next to Dan, “Take a deep breath.”, he comforts Dan and squeezes his shoulder lightly, “You don't have anything to be sorry for, okay? I told you he gets distracted and that's fine, it happens. You got him to eat anyway. I'm proud of you both.”, Phil assures Dan, “It didn't hurt that it was adorable as heck either.”

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my phanfic folder for a while now.  
> If you liked it let me know and I might write more about the Parenting adventure of fetus!Phan. :)


End file.
